In love in Paris
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Rated T for kissing alchohal and mature content.Troy is a newkidartist .Gabby is a dance captain.All they equal is love.Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay .Ryan does exist but isnt shown.


**In love in Paris**

**Gabby's POV:**

"Hey so Ryan is actually moving to California for that movie?" asked a very confused Taylor. Taylor was a complete cheerleader except that she was partly smart she aced all her tests and did her homework she had an A average in school.

"For the tenth time yes, man how do you pass in school?" said Sharpay. Shar was a drama queen but yet very friendly. She also is drama club president. Sharpay was very smart all around. Ryan was her twin, he was co-president but he is now in a movie called 'Love is better than anything' it was a story about two teens in love they were 16 like us actually they also face a lot. Ryan is playing the best friend that agrees with the relationship and is fighting for it to happen.

"She studies really really hard. But I don't agree with the movie Ryan is in It doesn't exist" But fate had other plans. I am Gabriella Montez Dance Captain. Ryan and me used to go out when we were 14 but only like to see if were to see if we could be more than friends but no! Ryan was also my brother two I live with the Evans since my mom died 2 years ago when I was 14 .Man 14 was a bad year for me. Then Cha came running up to us and kissed Taylor lightly.

"Hey babe, hey Shar , Gabster" Chad said looking only at Taylor. Yes Taylor was the only one with a boyfriend or if Ryan was here girlfriend.Chad was the basketball captain he and Taylor were more than a hook-up at a party , they really like each other even love a little but not as much as the movie contains. They were soul mates and they knew it . Then Zeke came up.

"Hey guys I have a new recipe and there's a new student he's an artist!" Zeke was our best friend and he was my third brother next to Ryan and Chad. Shar and Zeke really like eachother but are two big headed populars that wont tell there feelings!Zeke is a Baker.Ok there is the gang no more people to give a profile on!!!!

"Cool , so he's an artist" I said Zeke said "Yeah Troy Bolton artist he seems decent for the group" but then I bumped into someone and dropped my books.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time. The just walked away smiling. We both picked up our books and I held out my hand and said "Sorry again , Hi I'm Gabriella Montez , also the dance captain" he shook it to sparks went through both our bodies "Troy Bolton, also the new kid slash artist" I giggled. "So you're an artist , that's cool I dance but if you wanna know a secret I like photography!" I waved goodbye and ran to my friends.

"So who did you bump into?" asked Chad "The new kid , he is so nice" Chad just smiled at me protectively and we walked into class and took our seats.

"Okay class today we have a new student from Ohio, he is Troy Bolton" Mrs. Darbus said then said " You can sit in the seat In the back that is next to Ms .Montez." he sat next to me then Mrs. Darbus went rambling on about evil cell phones. Then she said something interesting "Now my homeroom and mine only is going to Paris!" We all just smiled. But I looked at Troy and smiled.

**one week later at the airport **

Troy and I dont realy talk only about school assignments and other stuff.Troy is in the gang then we heard "2 o'clock flight to Paris now boarding.!"we all boarded but there was only one seet left neer the gang .But it was neer Troy so I just sat down next to him ."Hey" i said "Hello" then i just stopped when he looked at me "You know you would look perfect in a paintig in that light" he complimented "thanks , you know you dont look bad yourself" I sat down and we starred at eachother for 5 minutes atleast then we subconciosly leaned in."Hey Troy do you know-" Chad said and then saw how close we were and we turned our heads "Ya , Land resort Chad!" Chad just smiled and went back to his seat and we stared again and then. We kissed a light soft yet passionate kiss it was perfect!

[A/N: Ok this is a 3 shot and Chad was asking Troy 5 times a hour where the resort was or its name


End file.
